Another Note : The Murder Case of Himuro Mansion
by Hoshizoroe Utsuki
Summary: Terispirasi dari game Fatal Frame...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : deathnote = Tsugumi Ohba &Takeshi Obata

.

.

File # 1 : Paper

.

.

* * *

**Daily news, 4 februari 2001, halaman utama**

"Rope sacred curse?"

Pada malam keempat dibulan februari, polisi menerima sebuah laporan lagi bahwa seorang pria yang identitasnya tidak diketahui, terbunuh dengan mengenaskan disekitar pergunungan Himuro. Tangan, kaki juga lehernya nyaris putus seolah-olah ditarik sesuatu. Hal ini juga diperkuat dengan adanya tali yang terikat pada tubuh pria tersebut. Berdasarkan dari legenda yang ada, para penduduk sekitar menyakini bahwa pria itu terkena sebuah kutukan yang bernama 'Rope sacred curse'. Sebuah kutukan yang berlatarbelakangi dari ritual dengan nama 'Strangling ritual'. suatu ritual yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Himuro bertepatan tanggal 13 desember. Konon, siapapun yang terkena kutukan tersebut adalah korban selanjutnya dari Strangling ritual. Dan hingga kini, kebenaran dari ritual itu masih belum terbuktikan. Hal ini juga dipersulit dengan tidak adanya dokumen resmi yang mencatat tentang ritual tersebut. Apakah kutukan itu benar adanya...? Ataukah ada seseorang dibalik ini semua...?

* * *

**New paper, 6 februari 2001, halaman 12**

"Another mystery in Himuro mountains"

Setelah diusut lebih lanjut kasus ini, polisi menyimpulkan bahwasanya pembunuhan ini memiliki kesamaan dengan kasus pembunuhan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Yakni, semua korban ditemukan disekitar pergunungan Himuro. Dan dari perkiraan cara kematian korban sampai alat bukti yang tertinggal, semuanya serupa.  
Polisi juga menemukan sebuah misteri baru yang kembali terkuak. Yakni, berdasarkan hasil autopsi yang telah dilakukan kemarin, tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan kanan lebih mengering dibandingkan pergelangan tangan kiri. Begitu pula dengan kakinya. Akan tetapi, begitu diselidiki tali pada leher korban, didapatkan bahwa tali yang mengikatnya jauh lebih kering dibandingkan tali yang terlilit pada kaki kiri korban. Jadi, apakah itu artinya korban dibunuh dari leher dulu?

* * *

**Old article , 25 januari— halaman 20**

"Missing people in Himuro mansion"

Berdasarkan data-data tahun 1700 hingga sekarang, telah diketahui ada beberapa orang yang pernah menyelidiki seputar Himuro mansion tersebut. Namun tak seorang pun yang berhasil keluar hidup-hidup sampai pada penghujung tahun 1986. Berikut beberapa orang yang telah diketahui identitasnya :  
1. Tokitada Kyuki  
2. Ryozo Munakata  
3. Yae Munakata  
4. Mikoto Munakata  
5. Junsei Takamine  
6. Tomoe Hirasaka  
7. Kojie Ogata  
8. Mafuyu Hinasaki  
9. Miku Hinasaki  
Diantara kesembilan orang itu, hanya Mikoto dan Miku yang berhasil keluar dari mansion tersebut.

* * *

To be Continue

.

Next : Chapter 1 : The Greatest Detective in The World

Halo semuanya... saya adalah author baru di fandom ini. dan mohon kerja samanya para senpai sekalian... ^^

Review dari para senpai akan membantu saya dalam menulis, jadi mohon direview ya~~


	2. Chapter 2

Deathnote, sudah pasti bukan milik saya...

.

.

* * *

Menanti.  
Tiada lain yang bisa kulakukan selain hal ini.  
Bukan sekarang saja, tapi seterusnya...  
Sampai hari itu tiba.  
Dan aku,  
Tidak bisa melihat lagi.  
Selamanya...

* * *

**Chapter I : The Greatest Detective in The World  
**

Puluhan gedung pencakar langit yang berada dipusat kota Kyoto bertengger dengan kokohnya disaat badai salju menerjang. Jalanan yang umumnya dihiasi oleh kendaraan beroda empat, kini telah berubah menjadi hamparan salju luas tak berujung. Sunyi dan dingin...  
Begitulah suasana kota Kyoto saat ini.

Menjelang malam. Badai yang melanda semakin menunjukkan taringnya seolah-olah badai tersebut, tercipta untuk menenggelamkan kota metropolitan itu. Menenggelamkannya dalam lautan salju bersuhu ekstrim dan membekukan semua yang ditimbunnya.

Dapat dipastikan seluruh fasilitas yang ada telah lumpuh. Termasuk diantaranya listrik dan jaringan internet. Kyoto, saat ini hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja.

Disalah satu gedung bagian barat, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut keacak-acakan dengan pakaian dinginnya berdiri menghadap jendela. Bayang-bayangnya bagaikan setan yang selalu berubah bentuk. Seperti tidak memiliki bentuk asli pada wujudnya. Cahaya putih kemerahan menyinari seluruh ruangan, tempat pria tersebut berada. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain... berdiri.

"Dingin." Bisik sang pemuda ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh kaca jendela tersebut. Dia menulis satu huruf Old English disana.

L.

Itulah yang ditulisnya. Dia menatap huruf tersebut cukup lama sampai bunyi "cklek" mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda.

"Belum tidur, Ryuzaki...?" Sapa pria paruh baya sambil menenteng sebuah cangkir lilin ditangan kirinya. Dia Quilish Wammy, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Watari.

Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Ryuzaki itu menjawab. "Saya belum mengantuk."

"Apa perlu sesuatu, Ryuzaki?" Tawar Watari dengan sopan.

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong soal dia... apa ada informasi?"

Untuk sejenak Watari  
terdiam. Bingung. Itulah ekspresi dari raut wajahnya yang kini tidak muda lagi. Sambil memperhatikan  
nyala api dicangkir, ia menjawab  
"Belum, sampai saat ini namanya belum muncul dipermukaan"

"...Begitu?"

"Sebaiknya jangan tidur terlalu larut, Ryuzaki." Setelah menasehati anak asuhnya, ia berpamit keluar. Bunyi "Blam" menggema dengan pelan dan pria itu kembali memandang huruf L dijendela.

'Beyond... Dimana kamu sekarang?'

* * *

Mimpi buruk Kyoto berakhir dengan terbitnya sang fajar dari ufuk timur. Badai telah berhenti sejak pukul 05.00 pagi tadi, dan kini... sudah waktunya bagi warga Kyoto untuk bangkit.

Disana-sini terlihat banyak sekali manusia bahu-membahu dalam membersihkan sisa badai semalam.  
Beberapa rumah rusak parah dan sebagian lainnya tertimbun oleh gunungan salju. Hari itu, lebih dari 50 jiwa melayang akibat terjangan badai sedang 300 orang lainnya dinyatakan hilang.

Sekitar pukul 15.00 sore hari, sudah tercatat lebih dari 65 orang ditemukan dalam keadaan membeku. Diperkirakan jumlah tersebut terus meningkat dengan semakin terjangkaunya daerah pelosok.

Dua jam kemudian. Listrik maupun koneksi internet mulai beroperasi. Disusul fasilitas lainnya, hingga pukul 18.00 petang, sudah hampir semua fasilitas berfungsi seperti sediakala.

Para warga telah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Tepat pukul 18.45, seluruh aktivitas berhenti bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari, Kyoto tertidur dalam pelukan salju.

* * *

30 menit sebelumnya...

Kilau keemasan sang mentari terlukis dengan jelas dibawah bayang-bayang malam. Ryuzaki mengamati fenomena tersebut dalam diam. Cahaya kuning keemasan itu telah menelusuri setiap inchi ruangannya. Dilantai, tergeletak 2 komputer jinjing dengan desktop berhuruf L pada salah satunya. Tepat ditengah-tengah laptop, berdiri sebuah mikrofon dengan tombol kecil berukiran L dibadannya.

Ryuzaki berjalan mendekati kedua laptop tersebut. Sambil berjongkok, diketiknya dengan cepat "Surat kabar Jepang" pada kolom pencarian.

Ribuan situs terpajang berurutan. "Daily " Itulah yang dipilihnya dari sekian ribu situs yang terpampang disana.

Ryuzaki mengecek setiap berita yang tertera pada situs tersebut. Baik kasus pembunuhan, perampokan hingga kasus mutilasi tidak luput dari penglihatannya. Namun dari sekian banyak kasus yang ditemukan, tidak satu pun ia menaruh minat untuk diselidiki.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya menemukan sebuah kasus yang unik.

"Curse Sacred Rope?" Itulah nama untuk kasus tersebut. Ia membaca dengan seksama. Imajinasinya berkembang setiap kata demi kata yang terbaca.

"Aneh sekaligus menarik." Ucap Ryuzaki seolah-olah untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesudah membaca habis berita itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa huruf W dalam Old English telah terpajang di satu laptop lagi.

Diraihnya sebuah mikrofon yang sembari mengganggur itu, dan ia bertanya "Ada apa, Watari?"

"Ada permintaan dari kepolisian Tokyo…" Jawab Watari diseberang sana dengan suara disamarkan.

"Lanjutkan."

"Ini mengenai kasus yang berhubungan dengan legenda sekitar… nama kasus ini-"

"Saya ambil kasus ini." Timpal Ryuzaki sebelum Watari menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu. Watari poun kaget. Kemudian ia kembali bertanya "…Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya." Ujar Ryuzaki singkat sambil tersenyum.

Semakin lama nyala keemasan terus meredup hingga tak secercah pun terlihat lagi. Kegelapan kembali menjelang didunia ini.

* * *

Sudah seperti apakah dunia ini? Aku ingin tahu...

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

.  
.

mohon maaf jika sedikit membosankan...

nanti saya akan memperbaruinya lagi.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
